Means of this type, and other means aiming to serve the same end, are known e.g. through the German Pat. No. 1 924 514, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,739,331, 2,221,386, 3,308,563 and 3,333,354.
These means of prior art are encumbered by the drawback that the carriage-way and pavement cannot be simultaneously cleaned. Moreover, the member detaching the snow or ice cannot be moved behind a traffic sign, lamp-post or other similar obstacle, and therefore the areas behind said obstacles remain totally uncleared of snow or ice. In the case of pavements and carriage-ways such snow and ice accumulations remaining behind traffic signs, posts or similar obstacles cause serious impediment of vehicular traffic and/or pedestrian traffic.